Welcome to the team
by ryu'slittleninja
Summary: The YYH gang meets some rather interesting demons


It was a hot day in Toyko, a hot summer day all the yyh gang was at the beach. Yes for all those Hiei fans he was there to.

stops writing and lookes at Hiei and says: DEAL WITH IT NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!sorry abouy that now on with the story.

So the yyh gang was at the beach Hiei was not happy, Kurmama was sleeping, Botan and Kaiko were playing with the rest of the boys and the day was going fine. Kurama was woken up by two young girls fighting.

First girl, "Its your turn to buy the soda!!!"

Second girl, "NO! I bought it last time, so you pay."

Well the girls cought Hiei's and Kurama's attention, becouse the first girl had icy blue hair and midnight blue eyes that looked like you could see the stars in them. Where as the other girl had blood red hair that put Kurama's color to shame and even eyes that looked like they were on fire. As the girls went on with their little talk the very stupid Kuwabara asked if he could buy them their drinks, well it did not go as he planed it cuz he came back with two black eye and a even more hurt ego.

Well about two seconds letter the red hed came up to Kurama and said "Hey hot stuff wanna buy me a drink its so hot i think im gonna faint."

"Shut up you could stand hotter than this!!" said the blue eyed girl.

"Sure i would love to buy bolth of you a drink if i can get your..." before Kurama could even finish what he was about to say he was interupetend by.

"Name is Akuma and this is Crystal" pointing to the girl with blue eyes. "So you gonna buy us a drink cuz if not i got better stuff to do like look at all the good bod...."she was quickly intruped with a big hit to the head. She fell to the ground lifeless.

"Umm... Sorry bout that she can get very hyper some times " Crystal said.

"Its fine but is she going to live?" Kurama asked looking at Crystal.

"It takes a lot more to kill this demon....... but i meen she not really a demon are anything like that cuz cuz cuz they dont exist hehehehe......... g 2 g see you latter" Crystal saud running off with her friend, who had woken up.

"Well that was odd'' Kurama said to him self.

After the rest of the day had passed they went home only to be yelled at by Koenma anout how two demons had left Spirit World, and they are going to cause a lot of trouble.

"So what do they look like?" said Yuske as he looked at the pictures he was in shock becouse they were the same girls who were flirting with Kurama!!!

"You must be talking about Akuma and Crystal they cause my paper work to become all mixed up and it set us back 3 hole months!!!" Koenma said extremely angrily.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA wow its really funny to see the todler so mad why dont you suck on your binky!"

Every one lookes at the window to see who said that and they saw Akuma laughting her ass of she fell in the house yelling "CAN'T BREATH CAN'T BREATH AHHH IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!!!!!"

"Shut up you ASS MONKEY"said Crystal and she jumped in the window. "What she is trying to say is that we'll work for you if you let us stay and we wont cause any truble, but if you try and take us back there will be HELL to pay..... So do we have a deal?"

At this Koenma thought very hard and decided it was best if they stayed. The best part was that Kurama had to wach them they would have to attend school and everything else like a ningen. Kurama was not to mad about it becaus Akuma seemed to like to help his mom, but crystal on the other hand was always in her room reading somthing he could tell that she would he a little bit harder to keep under control. He could not be more wrong. On the first day of school they were walking to class when the "Offical" Kurama fan club came to hurass Akuma and Crystal. Crystal just kept on walking but Akume was pissed!!!

"YOUR STUPID NINGENS AND YOU DARE HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME A WIMP FOR THAT YOU SHOULD BURN IN HELL FIRE!!!" As she started to call on the hell fire Kurama began to panic just a little.

"If you burn them all freeze your ass." As soon as Crystal said that Akuma stoped and looked at her with a what the fuck look.

"You wouldent do dat to poore wittle meeee wood youz" Akuma said with a big puppy dog look.

"Just shut up and lets go" said Crystal

"But... but... but..."

"NO IFS ANDS OR BUTTS ABOUT IT!"

"WHY?"

"CUZ I SAID SO GOT THAT!"

"NOPE."

"What?"

"I said no."

"You have a death with of somthin?"

"Yeah im always ready to die cant wait to!"

"Shut up."

"Nope."

"What?"

" You know you said butt hehehehe."

" If you two dont stop fighting were all going to be late." said Kurama.

" Ok" they bolth said at the same time, it was kinda scary!!

Well the first day went by really fast and Kurama found out that Crystal and Akuma are not as dumb as he tought. Homework was not hard for them they all got done at the same time as KURAMA!!!

"AHHHH im board!" Akuma said, at the time Crystal was im her room.

" Well we can go see how the rest of they gange are." Kurama said.

"NO thats no fun. I KNOW what we can do!"

gulp "What?"

"Lets play docotor."

"Umm..... Umm..." Kurama said in shock

"Just pulling your hair Kurama."

"Ohhh.....good..."

"But we can if you want to..." Akuma said with a smirk on her face.

"Help?..."

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMM well sorry its kinda short but you will have to deal with it i would like to thank Shadow Jaganshi cuz i love her storys and how funny they are every one should read them, SO GO READ THEM NOW OR I'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL EVERY ONE YOU LOVE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
